


Ephemeral

by cirruscitrus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirruscitrus/pseuds/cirruscitrus
Summary: Collection of their stolen moments





	1. Twelve Breaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol inhales twelve times in a minute when he sleeps, Baekhyun counts.

Have you ever felt so so ridiculously in love with someone, that every time you see them, all you want to do is counting how many times they breathe in a minute?

 

Byun Baekhyun knows very well how it feels. Because that’s the first thing he does every morning when he opens his eyes.

 

_One, two, three, twelve breaths._

 

Chanyeol inhales twelve times in a minute when he sleeps. And it never changes, at least not for the last twelve years of their marriage. He counts every day.

 

He’ll reach his hands, carefully tucking white strands of hair. He had stopped counting how many grey hair that grows every day though. He tried to count the black ones left instead.

 

Chanyeol will cough in his sleep sometimes. And Baekhyun will scoot closer until his nose meets Chanyeol’s stubbled chin. He’ll kiss his chin softly meanwhile his hands making calming strokes across Chanyeol’s chest, stopping at where his heart beating, measuring how strong the pound compared to yesterday.

 

He’ll release a relieved sigh, burying his nose further into his neck then taking Chanyeol’s body to press into his. It often stirs Chanyeol and wakes him up in the process. But he’ll kiss Chanyeol’s chest as a silent apology and Baekhyun knows Chanyeol is smiling because he can feel it on his head.

 

“You cold?” Comes his deep husky morning voice, Baekhyun’s most favorite.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t answer but Chanyeol always pull the blanket more to Baekhyun’s side before enveloping him in his arms. The safest place in the entire universe where Baekhyun thinks he belongs.


	2. Don't Stop This Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun misses Chanyeol, terribly.

Commuting at 5 in the morning has it’s own perks, like inhaling pristine oxygen and empty rows of seats on the train. The glint of city lights move fast, stroking colorful of neon like lights shower, racing before the sun rises behind tall buildings.

Baekhyun knows someone across the ocean is rising too. And he tries to remember how he do it. He had memorized the order. Was is started by the crease on his forehead? Or the crumple on the bridge of his nose?

He can’t remember. But what happened next would be a pair of warm, dark brown orbs greeted him like a window to a whole new world, and then a hoarse ‘good morning’ was cut into a mumble because he wanted his first smile of the day landed on that lips, no where else.

And the moment he felt that his smile was returned, a stretch of warm pillowy flesh on his lips, twenty four hours ahead is worth it. Every second, three six five days ahead is worth it.

Distance grows the heart fonder, they say. If it means constant unbearable longing, wandering lost soul, knocking every door of their memories, unsure which one is real and which one is product of what he wants, then perhaps they’re right.

_“This isn’t fair.”_

He watches as Chanyeol hooks his index finger, thumb lazily caressing the lone finger back and forth from the knuckle to the nail.

_“What isn’t?”_

_“This.”_

Instead of asking more, Chanyeol bends down a little to touch his lips to the tip of his finger. Is this how Chanyeol looked like when he’s kissing him with his eyes closed? He never knew before.   

The train is getting crowded. Baekhyun shifts closer, burying his nose in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. It’s warm, perfect kind of warm he can never get from anywhere else. And he starts nudging Chanyeol's fingers, reciprocating the dance that Chanyeol leads between their intertwined hands.

 _"Can you hear it?"_ Chanyeol whispers.

A swoosh of wind came in through the tunnel, shaking the train, or the train shakes. Baekhyun can't tell, but he knows it’s the end of the tunnel, and there’s supposed to be that old block of apartment before reaching the station. 

_"No."_

Baekhyun hides his face further, trying to trace Chanyeol’s pulse, Chanyeol’s smell, Chanyeol. He doesn't care what Chanyeol hears. He doesn't want to hear it.

_"Baby look, it's beautiful."_

_"No, please."_

_"Open your eyes, trust me."_

It's suddenly too eerie, all coral blue, a colony of small yellow fish swimming in a curve formation following the water flow. Their train is floating in ocean. Chanyeol is right. It’s beautiful. Too bad it’s also a sign that everything’s about to over. He doesn’t want to feel the cold steel in the grip of his hands.

But the train abruptly stops.

“...last station. Thank you for using our service. Please take care of your belongings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the description, Ephemeral will be a collection of drabbles but fyi, the chapters won't have any connection with e/o. I have so many scenes in my head too bad I don't rly have time and creativity for the world bulding and characterization. Still I need to get these pictures out of my head so I've decided, this will be the place. If you enjoy reading, feedback are very much appreciated :)


	3. So, Soo Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two Baekhyun's dreams collide into one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to So, Soo Pretty by Lany while reading.

When Baekhyun first pictured how he would spend the rest of his life in the northern coast of Sardinia, away completely from civilization and people, the thought imprinted permanently right away. Like a three hundred years old tree suddenly grew in his head. Roots so strong, reaching the core in his heart. He never fell in love with any idea as quick as how _Budelli_ happened to him. Not even Park Chanyeol.

He knew by his heart, when he let Chanyeol walk into his life, that he’ll be in every footnote of his biography. Chanyeol who managed to find Baekhyun’s quirky frequency in thinking so easily. Chanyeol who managed to undress every layer of skin Baekhyun wear in a single stare. Chanyeol who never learnt, but spoke in Baekhyun’s language as if he was born with it. Chanyeol who used his hands like mapping words Baekhyun failed to find in this spinning globe.

 _Budelli_ is a dream that has to come true, long before Chanyeol. It is a strange concept, a there’s-no-way comparison, a thin possibility of combination. _Budelli_ and Park Chanyeol. For so many times Baekhyun tried to think with logic, even though he doesn’t like it, the so called logical thought only left him in front of same patterned train of cubes. And he’s had enough of comforting hustle and bustle.

But like everyone else with their dream, Baekhyun sometimes got afraid of his dream. What if he’s not brave enough to make it come true. He’s suddenly so restless. And Chanyeol’s strong presence became a towering wall his short legs had to climb. The more he climbed, the more it got higher.

“Chanyeol, stop.”

“Yeah?”

Cuts of breath, Baekhyun reached out to feel the thumping heart above him. It fluttered and warm on his palm.

“Hey-“

“I pictured us," He cut, a flash of salmon color and azure, blinding white smiles, glassy look between sweet murmurs, "we made love at the pink beach in _Budelli._ ”

There’s a lump in Baekhyun’s throat and his eyes started to water. Baekhyun didn’t know how to proceed his sudden outburst. But he did what he said. He pictured it and it’s so, soo pretty that fear of picturing himself alone in _Budelli_ clouded everything.

Chanyeol tried to catch where he’s left. He held Baekhyun’s hands on his chest. Right hand stroking Baekhyun’s hair carefully. Seconds passed then he smiled, like he also could see.

“ _Budelli?_ ”

It’s just a whisper. But it sounded so right in Chanyeol’s voice. The way each syllable sounded.

Baekhyun’s eyes glistened with fresh tears. He moved his hand to Chanyeol’s face, brushing each pad of his finger from his forehead, helping Chanyeol’s eyelids to close slowly, imagining soft blowing _Budelli’s_ breeze that did it, sliding smoothly to the bridge of his nose, trembling like flower petals when it touched his lips.

How can he spend the rest of life without seeing this sight? Tears falling down and the roots inside his heart cracked. He rose up a little to kiss Chanyeol’s forehead, he wanted to kiss Chanyeol’s forehead too while he was sleeping under the sun, hair sticky of dried Mediterranean sea water.

“You looked so, soo pretty.”

When Chanyeol opened his eyes, they reflected every season in _Budelli_. Right when it showed them summer’s dusk, Chanyeol lowered his head to kiss Baekhyun’s neck then Baekhyun's lips.

“Then take me there.”

Baekhyun could hear endless splashing of waves, like a celebration, applauses from two dreams that collided into one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Budelli is an island in the Maddalena archipelago, near the strait of Bonifacio in northern Sardinia, Italy. I hope she stays unharmed by human's touch and protected by love.


	4. On Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Phone ringing] 'Mr. Byun' is calling

[call progress tone]

 

[noises] "-no! The other one!" [noises] [exhaling sound] "Hey babe, sorry. Are you home?"

 

[shuffling sound] "Just arrived. Did you bring your umbrella?"

 

"Yeah," [typing sound] "Is it raining?"

 

[beep] "Wet from head to toe." [more shuffling sound] "Fucking rain."

 

[chuckling] "Want me to buy takeout? I'll finish by seven."

 

[shouting] "It would be great!" [buzzing sound] "Yam!"

 

"Baek I can't hear you. Turn the speaker off. What do you want?"

 

[water pouring in distance] 

 

"Baekhyun? Are you still there?"

 

[steps of foot sound] "The water heater took ages to work Yeol, can we fix it soon?"

 

"Alright, let's call the service this weekend. What do you want for dinner?"

 

"What about Tooo [yawning sound] hmm Yam?"

 

"Lovely." [phone ringing in distance] "Anything else Sir?"

 

"A Park Chanyeol please, warm and snuggly."

 

[small laughter] "Excellent choice. I'll bring him fresh from the oven."

 

"Yeoool,”

 

[typing sound] “Hmm?”

 

 “What are you doing?” [whines] “Can't you just leave now?"

 

"I can't baby," [shuffling sound] "if only you could see how tall the piles of my paper work this week." [groans]

 

"My poor darling, wish I could lend you a hand." [sighs] "Come home soon so I can kiss away the strain okay?"

 

[whines] "You're not helping. Now I really want to shut down my PC and throw myself at you."

 

"And how is that a bad thing?" [giggles]

 

"Stop disturbing your husband and let him finish his work, will you, Mr. Byun?"

 

"Said the one who literally dragged his husband out of a meeting for a Black Friday sale."

 

[printing sound] "You agreed! And you bought stuff more than me!"

 

"Oh shut up. It's all your fault."

 

"So it's my fault." [shuffling sound] "Is buying Xbox One X when it's not even on sale my fault too?"

 

"Uh, I think the water is ready."

 

"Hey! Hey! Don’t try to escape you cheater!”

 

[Laughs] "Love you, come home soon okay!" [smooches sounds]

 

[Call ended tone]

 


	5. Hair Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol's long hair tangled Baekhyun in a love so deep

"When was the last time you cut your hair?"

Baekhyun asked as he tangled his fingers in between Chanyeol's wavy long hair. He tugged them in a light grasp, then he released them. Eyes following how the soft tendrils fell slowly to his lap. Chanyeol looked gorgeous, everyone, anything, would agree. But Baekhyun thought he looked most gorgeous with his long hair. He took and smoothed them, only to tangle his fingers between them again.

The owner of the said hair, head comfortably lying on Baekhyun's lap, was too absorbed in a documentary about wild life on television, most probably didn't catch what Baekhyun had just asked because all he said was, "Uh uh," and then adjusted Baekhyun's arm on his waist. Pulling the hand more to cover his tummy, as if it could protect anything behind the flesh.

Baekhyun tugged a tuft of Chanyeol's front side hair a bit strongly to gather his attention, "Was it last Chistmas?"

He attempted to draw his other hand from Chanyeol's stomach, suddenly wanted to braid Chanyeol's hair, playing them with creativity. But Chanyeol won't let go of his hold.

He tried to draw his hand again, "I'm not gonna cut my hair if that's what you're worried about babe, so stay still."

Baekhyun smiled, satisfied with the answer to the hidden question. He bend down to kiss Chanyeol's side head as a thank you. His nose stayed there a bit longer. Enhaling the smell of pine and wild rose on his hair. Smell of home.

"You like them that much?" Chanyeol chuckled. Eyes not leaving the screen, nervous. A group of zebras were busy grazing, clueless that a family of lions had been haunting them closely.

Baekhyun's hand made calming strokes and scratches on his head, just exactly how Chanyeol liked. Joining them, the wind caressed the curtain in their living room from time to time. Baekhyun pictured them doing this in the next ten years and the thought expanded another hectare of land under Chanyeol's name in his chest cavity. He believed now it's a continent size, enough to accomodate those wild animals that Chanyeol loved so much.

"Not as much as you like those furry creatures in the savana, obviously." Baekhyun playfully answered.

Chanyeol shifted, "Wanna know what I like more than them?"

Chanyeol's eyes had drifted to him. And Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He rested his head on the couch, trying not to pay attention to his sappy lover that was about to appear.

"No, seriously. I think you don't know. You should know."

Chanyeol straightened his back, head heavy on Baekhyun's thigh. His long hair is a mess thanks to Baekhyun. The lions suddenly made their move and the zebras started to run. Baekhyun's turn to get distracted by the scene. But Chanyeol was persistent. His head digged onto Baekhyun's stomach that Baekhyun had to glare at him.

The annoying man just grinned, "Come here," He whispered.

Baekhyun kind of guessed what Chanyeol would say. He could be as cheesy as those love song lyrics he sometimes sang for Baekhyun.

_Oh,_

Baekhyun didn't expect Chanyeol to meet him halfway when he was bending down to offer his ear, capturing Baekhyun's lips instead.

Chanyeol's lips were full, locking his lips like a key. Sweet. The kiss was short but it sent tingles and warmth throughout his body all the while it happened.

"Your lips," then he said.

Chanyeol rested his head on Baekhyun's lap again, beautiful long hair splayed out framing his handsome face, sparkly eyes dancing in bliss.

 


	6. Sunday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun waking up from his nap, looking for Chanyeol.

A buzz in distance brings Baekhyun from his peaceful nap. At first it sounds like a group of bees flying nearer and nearer in his ears, which alerts him to identify where he is. When he realizes he's in his bedroom, a man voice murmuring on the backround of the buzz can also be heard. It must be television on the living room.

A yawn escapes from his mouth, stimulating his stiff muscles to strech. Like a sleepy cat, he stretches out his limbs contently until he can feel how comfortable he's been lying on the soft sheet of his spring bed. He tries to blink his eyes properly, recalling the last memory before he fell asleep.

 _Oh_ , it's Sunday afternoon. He was napping like he always did regularly every Sunday, if he gets the chance. But where is Chanyeol? The question works like a spark plug in Baekhyun's brain. Kicking a start to the engine, ordering Baekhyun's legs to move and stand on its own.

Wobbly and sleepy, Baekhyun scratches his face and his hair while walking out of bedroom, "Yeol?"

"Hey, did I wake you up?"

Threre he is, _half of me!_ , his heart recognizes and starts pumping blood erratically, happily. Chanyeol seems worried at first, but then most likely something about how Baekhyun looks right now makes him smile. He opens his arms. Baekhyun goes to him.

There's a loud thud and a small groan escaping from Chanyeol's mouth when Baekhyun crashing himself on top of Chanyeol on the sofa. Baekhyun doesn't care, snuggling more to make him fit. Chanyeol helps him, fixing his position so Baekhyun can comfortably clings on him.

Baekhyun wants to sleep again. He whimpers when he feels Chanyeol's hands warm on his back, one of them is stroking his back up and down. It feels nice.

"Don't sleep again, we have to go to the hospital before six, remember?" Chanyeol kisses his head, trying to get half sleeping Baekhyun's attention. Hands nontheless keep making calming strokes on Baekhyun's back.

Getting no answer, Chanyeol is about to just let Baekhyun get more sleep, perhaps five minutes. But then Baekhyun stirs, digging his face to Chanyeol's neck and then stay there, resting his head on Chanyeol's shoulder. Right hand above Chanyeol's heart.

"What are you watching?" Baekhyun's voice is slightly hoarse, he needs water, but it can wait. He shifts to take a look at the television. A wide green field with dots of moving white objects greet him. Seems like a baseball game.

"Hm?" Chanyeol shifts too, manouvering Baekhyun so he rests his back on Chanyeol's chest, butt comfortable on Chanyeol's lap. "We must at least get into the second round this year. Look, Kim Tae Goon's getting better."

Baekhyun's cheek pressing on Chsnyeol's jaw, his awaking eyes try to locate their favorite player. A new ball is about to be thrown, he hopes it'll make a good pitch. The stadium buzzs again, reminds him of bees again, "The crowd are so loud. I thought there were bees going to attack me when I woke up earlier."

It cracks Chanyeol up. His laughter shakes them and Baekhyun has to elbow Chanyeol's rib to make him stop. "Baby," He giggles, nuzzling Baekhyun's cheek, "Why are you so cute."

"It seriously freaked me out, you should've seen how it woke me up." Baekhyun pouts. His cheeks puff with air, droppy eyes glaring as scary as it could. Chanyeol coos. it's impossible for Chanyeol not to shower his grogy sleepy boyfriend by kisses and cheerful sorry, baseball game forgotten for a while.

 

 


	7. Mr. Grumpy and His Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol fell asleep in his studio and Baekhyun has to suffer relocating his annoying sleepy husband to their bedroom.

Baekhyun gets cold easily. He often stirred in his sleep, hands blindly looking for warmth. And Chanyeol never let the wandering hands get lost too long before he instinctively caught and pulled them so Baekhyun found home in his warm embrace.

This time though, the usual warmth that always welcomes him is no where to be found. And it wakes Baekhyun. Their room is dark, it helps Baekhyun's heavy eyes to adjust easily. The only source of light comes from Chanyeol's studio next to their room. He must be there, probably fell asleep while composing like usual. That old man.

Succeeds gathering almost all of his consciousness, he yawns widely before getting up, dragging his legs to the studio. Just as Baekhyun predicted, his husband is snoring, looking rather uncomfortably, on the chair. Head falling backward, facing the ceiling.

Baekhyun takes several steps so he stands precisely behind the chair. He slowly combs Chanyeol's curly hair to make him feel a bit comfortable before waking him up. Chanyeol still has his glasses perched on his nose. Baekhyun takes it off. It left two temporary nose pads print on both side of his nose bridge skin. He bends down to kiss it.

"Honey wake up. Let's move to the bed, hey." He whispers, hands keep combing Chanyeol's hair albeit with a bit of tug this time, an attempt to wake him up. It's fruitful because Chanyeol suddenly groans. He scrunches his nose and eyelids.

He kisses his forehead, "Come on, your neck will hurt if you sleep here."

"Hmm, fell 'sleep." He mumbles while pinching his nose bridge. Baekhyun takes the opportunity to take his hands in his own.

"As always." Baekhyun chuckles while pulling Chanyeol from his seat, "Come on you heavy old man."

Chanyeol smiles to himself, eyes still closing, enjoying the stretch Baekhyun’s hands made along his arms.

“Come onnn!” Chanyeol opens his right eye, instantly giggling at how adorable Baekhyun's effort in trying to get him up. He knows Baekhyun is persistent because he can't sleep without his presence besides him. He's kind of enjoying his husband's desperation in this case.

"Alright, alright.” Finally he gets up, enveloping Baekhyun from behind so he can lean his limbs and body on Baekhyun’s back, “Bring me to the bed Sir.”

“Jeez!” Baekhyun almost fall and he wants to drop his annoying husband, let him fall face flat on the floor, but he won’t find a peaceful sleep if Chanyeol is not beside him. So he just groans and drags his legs with Chanyeol leaning on his back like a tall sack of wheat to their bed room.

By the time they reach their bed, Baekhyun wastes no time to throw them to the bed. Chanyeol’s body crushes him, “Yeoool! Seriously!” He groans but Chanyeol just keeps giggling. He then removes himself from Baekhyun’s back to let his poor husband breathes.

Baekhyun kicks him and takes the empty space on the right side of the bed. “Next time I’ll just leave you sleep there and die.”

“Ouch, meanie.” Chanyeol tries to reach Baekhyun’s waist but he swats his hands. He moves closer, amused that Baekhyun is grumpy. He likes teasing his husband like this.

“Hey,” He kisses his neck, “You must be grumpy,” Baekhyun knows Chanyeol is teasing him and he’s reenacting snow white dialogue with the grumpy dwarf, and it can’t help making him laugh a little. Chanyeol’s legs are tangled with him now and his right hand start tickling Baekhyun’s waist while the other one crawls to his neck.

“Mr. Grumpy please don’t get mad at sleeping beauty.” Chanyeol whispers before kissing his ears and laughs a little too, realizing how silly they are right now.

“Sleeping beauty my ass.“ And then there’s a series of various screams and laughs surrounding their bedroom.

 

_“Nooo!”_

_“What?! More?“_

  _“Stop you-“_

_“I can’t hear you!”_

_“It tickles!”_

_“Say you love me and I’ll stop!”_

_“I hate you!”_

_“Ohhh you are so dead Byun Baekhyun!”_

 

Well, the wrestling will probably last til 2 am.

 


	8. Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's body is Chanyeol's wonderland.

There's this game Baekhyun likes to play. A game of hints for Chanyeol to guess. If he's lucky, or if Chanyeol's lucky, both of them will get the prize.

This time Baekhyun decided to put the instrumental version of John Mayer's Your Body is Wonderland on speaker from their living room as the hint. Baekhyun lies himself down on the sofa, pretending to read last year's edition magazine.

Chanyeol is typing on his laptop in his working space, probably replying emails from important clients so he can spare more room for breathing on Monday. Baekhyun feels slightly bad for the probability of disturbing his husband but Chanyeol needs to relax too.

The song has been playing for a minute or so and Baekhyun started to fidget, maybe this evening is not their luck. He's about to let the song finish but then a familiar weight dips in besides him. Baekhyun's lips strech to smile when Chanyeol takes the magazine out of his grip, revealing his 'gotcha' face.

Chanyeol smiles, crowding his face close to Baekhyun, taking the proud chin in his fingers while singing in whisper, "You want love?" Baekhyun giggles, "We'll make it." Chanyeol completed the lyrics before capturing Baekhyun's lips, making love to him on the sofa til the sun down. They both win the prize.


End file.
